


Two Dorks on a Plane

by rebelliousfool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplanes, Dorks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousfool/pseuds/rebelliousfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon that the first time Iwaizumi and Oikawa go on a plane Oikawa is super excited and Iwaizumi is terrified and when they get on the flight Iwaizumi finds it relaxing and Oikawa is excited for 20 min but then gets super antsy from sitting down for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dorks on a Plane

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a plane lately and got super antsy bc I wanted to go running and thought Oikawa would get a similar feeling. (Also let's just pretend they're going to America for some match or whatever? Idk, I wrote this in my notes on my phone during the flight because what else would I do but write about gay boys?)
> 
> (warning that honest to god I just threw this out like i barely proof read this)

"Iwa-chan~! Aren't you excited!" Oikawa sang as he dragged a very tense Iwaizumi through the airport. 

"Thrilled", Iwaizumi gruffly replied as his grip tightened on the strap of his duffle bag.

"Oh come on Iwa-chan. Just imagine it! Flying miles and miles up in the air-"

"-Plummeting to our death-"

"-Flying across the ocean and seeing nothing but water-"

"-Drowning or getting eaten by sharks-"

"The cute flight attendants~"

"Possible terrorists..."

"Iwa-chan stop that!" Oikawa lightly slapped his arm and Iwaizumi flinched even though it didn't hurt.

"It'll be fun! Nothing bad will happen, I promise." Iwaizumi spluttered in disbelief.

"You can't promise that, shitty-kawa."

"Well no... But! More people die in car crashes than they do in planes so the odds are in our favor!" Iwaizumi just stared at him, disbelief and anxiety covering his face, but still allowed Oikawa to drag him to their gate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here we are", Oikawa cheerfully announced but when he looked over at Iwaizumi he looked like a big, congested baby. He was fidgeting with the strap around his shoulder while his eyes scattered all over the floor. Oikawa snickered into his hand and Iwaizumi's eyes instantly went to his face and flushed.

"W-what?!"

"You're so cute."

"Sh-shut up, shittykawa!" Oikawa ignored his comment and instead sat down in one of the nearby chairs and patted the seat next to him.

"Here, come sit." Iwaizumi hesitated for a second but then sat down next to him and dumped his duffle bag onto the floor. 

"Iwa-chan~", Oikawa sang.

"What?"

"Face that way", Oikawa pointed to the side so that Iwaizumi's back would be facing him. Iwaizumi glanced over to where he pointed and then back at him suspiciously.

"What? Why?"

"Don't you trust me?" Iwaizumi scoffed, but started turning anyway. As soon as he turned around Oikawa's hands found his back and started massaging the knots in his shoulders. Iwaizumi sighed and deflated under the touch. Then Oikawa leaned forward and spoke softly into his ear. 

"Don't worry, I'll be next to you the whole time. Even if I have to hold your hand throughout the entire flight." Iwaizumi grinned and playfully nudged Oikawa.

"Shut up." Oikawa chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi and cuddled into his back. Iwaizum’s grin widened and hugged the arms wrapped around his chest.

*“Next flight now ready for boarding.”*

Iwaizumi instantly tensed up but Oikawa grabbed his hands and leaned back up to his ear. 

"It's okay Iwa-chan, I'm right here." Iwaizumi squeezed his hands and took a deep breath. After he was able to regain some composure they grabbed their belongings and boarded the plane.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The take off was terrifying. Meanwhile Oikawa was practically vibrating in his seat and even threw up his hands and cheered, "Take off!" as the plane ascended into the air.  
However after twenty minutes into their flight and realizing that he wasn't dead, he started to find it oddly relaxing. The dull thrum of the turbines was putting a spell on him as his eyes started to droop. He sunk into his chair on the verge of sleep when suddenly something wet splashed into his lap.  
He jerks upright while Oikawa starts to frantically ghost his hands over the soaked clothing as if that's going to dry it. 

"Iwa-chan I'm so sorry I-"

"Damn it Oikawa!" Iwaizumi sat up a bit more and tried to use some convenient napkins to dry up the mess. Oikawa recoiled his hands as he worriedly watches Iwaizumi take off his hoodie and vigorously rub at the water that had soaked through, but to no avail. 

"I'm sorry! I accidentally tipped my cup over with my elbow." Iwaizumi’s response was just a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Then Oikawa chuckled.

"Pfft. Iwa-chan. It looks like you peed yourself. Do I need to put you in diapers too."

"Shut it asskawa!" Iwaizumi barked with a blush covering his cheeks but Oikawa started laughing. Iwaizumi leaned back into his chair defeated. 

"I'm just going to grab some extra clothes from my duffle and change in the bathroom." 

"Ooh, do you need me to help you change too?" Iwaizumi then shoves his wet hoodie into Oikawa's laughing face. While he got up to go change he realized the real fear of flying was sitting next to Oikawa for more than 6 straight hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The longer he sat next to Oikawa, the more annoying he got. He was starting to suspect that Oikawa's way of passing time was by pissing him off. After a few hours of Oikawa's ramblings on whether he could see UFO's from so high up-

("Iwa-chan~! Do you think there are any UFO's up here?"  
"Maybe you’re the UFO." Oikawa gasped.  
"Does that make me an alien?!" Iwazumi face palmed.) 

-and his questions on how the plane worked

("I wonder if flying the plane is similar to flying a spaceship? Do you think the plane could do a flip like tinier planes? How thick do you think these windows are? Hey Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan are you listening to me? Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, listen to me! Stop ignoring me.")

-he was finally on the verge of sleep again when he started to hear restless scuffling next to him. He kept his eyes closed as his brows knit together and groaned.

"What now shittykawa?"

"I'm so bored! I've been doing nothing but sitting here. And my legs are starting to cramp!" Oikawa whined while leaning into Iwaizumi's personal space.

"Iwa-chaaaaan. It's also too hot. I thought planes were supposed to be cold! I had to hide my beautiful body with all these layers for nothing." Iwaizumi finally opened his eyes while Oikawa was rubbing his face into his shoulder. 

"Iwa-chaaaaan. Do something."

"What do you want me to do bitchykawa"

"Mean! Make the flight shorter." Iwaizumi was getting more irritated by the second. Oikawa was groaning into his shoulder when Iwazumi suddenly stood up. Oikawa looked up at him owlishly. 

"Well get up, I thought you were bored." Oikawa sat there for a second with a blank face but then excitedly bounced up and followed Iwaizumi to the back of the plane. 

"Oooh~ What do you have planned Iwa-chan? Nothing scandalous I hope", he snickered into his hand.

"Get your head out of the gutter idiot, we’re in public." They then entered the back of the plane where all the flight attendants were hanging about. 

"Hi, sorry to bother you but my friend here really wanted to know how the plane worked and he was wondering if you could tell him." One of the girls looked over at Oikawa and smiled.

“Why of course!” She walked over to him and started chatting away. When Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa his eyes were practically sparkling. He then made his escape back to their seats. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iwaizumi awoke to a small nudge at his side.

"Iwa-chan. Look out the window." Iwaizumi groaned and rubbed his eyes, not even knowing when he had fallen asleep. When he leans over to see what Oikawa was looking at he was met with an indescribable array of colors painting the horizon. He stilled at the sight and went slack jawed as he became enraptured by the view. He didn't know colors that vibrant could even exist. However, what made him look away was when he noticed that Oikawa was watching him. His face was relaxed while a smile played at his lips. Iwaizumi loved it when he smiled like that, so honest and genuine. He moved his eyes over his face taking notice of how the dawning lights danced around his features making him appear ethereal. It's times like this when he realizes how ridiculously in love he is with this dork. He leaned forward and gave Oikawa a gentle peck on the lips. Oikawa slowly opened his eyes as Iwaizumi leaned back.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you." Oikawa flushed but kept smiling.

"I love you too." Oikawa tucked his head into the nook of Iwaizumi's neck and they stayed that way until they both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iwaizumi awoke due to his ears popping. He squinted until he was able to fully open his eyes. He took a glance out the window only to see the ground slowly getting closer. He nudged Oikawa, who was still sleeping on his shoulder.

"Hey. We're about to land." Oikawa made a small noise as he shifted into his shoulder. Then he leaned over to the window while blinking sleep out of his eyes. Iwaizumi chuckled at how adorable Oikawa was as the news slowly sunk into his brain. He first squinted at the window and as his eyes slowly opened his head lifted a bit. He then jumped excitedly in his seat and looked at Iwaizumi and then back out the window. He was practically dancing by the time the plane touched the ground. However when they were letting people off Oikawa was fidgeting in his seat until he ended up standing, having to hunch over due to the low ceilings. He started to shove Iwaizumi.

“Come on come on! I wanna get off so I can stretch my legs!” 

“Calm down, let everyone grab their bags.” Oikawa groaned while rolling his eyes and bounced in place. By the the time it was their turn to move he started to shove Iwaizumi forward.

“Come on go!” Iwaizumi gave him an irritated look as he started to stand and nearly tripped while exiting the seats due to his pushing.

“Damn it, calm down!” However Oikawa was persistent and kept shoving him until they were completely off the plane. Once off, he stretched his limbs and sighed.

“Thank god, I can move again!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“You're such a drama queen.” Oikawa looked over at him with a wink and a smile.

“Yeah but I'm your drama queen.” Oikawa grabbed his hand again and pecked him on the cheek. Iwazumi couldn't help but smile back.

“Come on we have a bus to catch.” Oikawa's face dropped.

“More sitting!” Iwaizumi ruffled his hair. 

“Come on, I'll even hold your hand the whole time.” Oikawa laughed and squeezed his hand as they started walking out of the airport.

“Iwa-chan, now you're stealing jokes? So unoriginal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Srsly tho, who keeps an airport at 90 degrees, it was sooo hot


End file.
